Feliz San Valentín
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Post Epílogo. Peeta Mellark nos cuenta un día de su vida con su familia: "Aunque todavía a veces nos dejamos llevar por los terribles recuerdos que habitan nuestro corazón, aunque aún las sombras de la tristeza intentan tragarnos en ocasiones, creo que no puedo pedirle nada más a la vida". Para Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black, espero que te guste.


_Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

.

**~ Feliz San Valentín ~**

.

Abro los ojos y miro a mi alrededor con algo de confusión. Estaba soñando con mi padre, había retrocedido a mi infancia, así que al despertarme la realidad me golpea dolorosamente. Porque él ya no está. Ni él ni el resto de mi familia.

Entonces, como siempre, siento que tengo a alguien entre mis brazos. Ahí está ella. Katniss. Mi Katniss. Tiene el ceño ligeramente fruncido, sé que no tiene una pesadilla porque sino estaría gritando, supongo que simplemente sueña con alguna de esas cosas que la ponen de mal humor. Y la verdad es que son bastantes, me digo a mí mismo sonriendo.

Y de nuevo lo ha vuelto a conseguir, sin hablar, sin ni siquiera estar despierta, con su sola presencia ha hecho que olvide el dolor de la pérdida. Porque además ahora tengo una familia. Mi familia. La que tanto nos ha costado crear. La que tengo junto a la mujer que quiero.

Le doy un suave beso en la coronilla y me levanto con cuidado de no despertarla, siempre madrugo más que ella así que ya tengo práctica en salir de la habitación sin molestarla. Duerme como un tronco siempre que no tiene pesadillas, ella dice que se debe a mi presencia, yo creo que simplemente ha estado muchos años sin poder descansar. Porque desde siempre tuvo que dormir con un ojo abierto, metafóricamente hablando. Tanto en los Juegos del Hambre como en su vida en general, ha tenido que luchar mucho y se merece estar tranquila por fin.

Frunzo el ceño al pensar en los Juegos, no me gusta recordarlos. Aún las imágenes son confusas en mi cabeza. Todavía tengo recuerdos malintencionados que me golpean de vez en cuando, que intentan convencerme de que Katniss es un horrible muto. Pero con el tiempo he aprendido a controlarme, a no tener más ataques, a saber que ella no es más que la chica a la que he querido toda mi vida y que, como por arte de magia, resulta que me corresponde.

Después de darme una rápida ducha, bajo a la cocina. Debe ser bastante temprano porque los pájaros empiezan a cantar ahora. Tarareo alguna melodía de las que he escuchado cantar a mi mujer, cómo me gusta pensar en ella de esa manera.

-Papá, cantar no es tu fuerte -escucho una voz a mis espaldas.

Me doy la vuelta para sacarle la lengua a mi niña, que acaba de aparecer en la puerta de la cocina y se sienta mientras me regala una deslumbrante sonrisa. Primrose Mellark, la viva imagen de su madre pero con mis ojos. Aunque en realidad en su mirada se puede ver mucho más a Katniss, con esa pasión por todo lo que hace, esa decisión que siempre destila. Cuando supimos que era una niña no tuvimos que pensar para saber cómo llamarla.

-Buenos días a ti también -la saludo irónicamente mientras sonrío-. En realidad no eres quién para decirme nada.

Ella pone gesto de fastidio y hace un ademán con la mano, quitando importancia a lo que acabo de decir. Es cierto, el talento musical de Katniss lo ha heredado su hermano, que canta como un verdadero angelito, no ella.

-¡Prim! -se escucha un grito infantil en el salón.

Mi hija se apresura a levantarse y correr al encuentro del niño. Yo sigo con mi tarea, preparando esos panecillos de queso que sé que le encantan a mi mujer, hasta que unas risas en la cocina hacen que me dé la vuelta. Prim trae a su hermano encaramado a su espalda, lo deja sobre una silla y se sienta impaciente por el desayuno. Otra cosa muy propia de ella, la impaciencia.

-¡Hola, papá! -me saluda entusiasmado el pequeño.

Yo le sonrió. Cinna Mellark, el enano de la familia. Se parece mucho a mí, con ese cabello rizado y rubio, pero sus ojos son del mismo tono grisáceo que los de su madre. En su cara siempre hay una sonrisa para regalar a todo el mundo, adora a su hermana mayor e intenta imitarla en todo. Eso acaba poniendo nerviosa a Prim, pero suele tener consideración con el pequeño.

Dejo sobre la mesa el desayuno aunque advierto a mis hijos de que esperen un poco, porque aún quema. Sé que no me harán caso y, en cuanto me dé la vuelta, probarán a tocarlos para ver si están tan calientes como digo, en un mal caso tal vez den un mordisco y se quemen la lengua, pasa a menudo. Empiezo a calentar leche cuando unos pasos ligeros se escuchan por las escaleras. Katniss hace su aparición en la cocina con el pelo revuelto y cara somnolienta. No puedo evitar sonreír porque es preciosa. Me encanta verla tan natural, con la marca de las sábanas todavía en su mejilla y con ese brillo en los ojos ahora que sé que es feliz.

Se acerca a mí, le doy un tierno beso aunque se torna más apasionado de lo que pretendía. Como siempre ella es puro fuego. Pero antes de llegar a más, se separa de mí, me sonríe y se sienta a la mesa. Levanta a Cinna y lo sienta en su regazo mientras le hace cosquillas.

-¡Mamá, para! -se queja el niño entre risas.

Ella accede a sus súplicas y acaricia la mejilla de Primrose a modo de saludo mientras sonríe. Por fin termino de preparar el desayuno y me siento en la mesa con ellos. Es fin de semana, así que hoy no tenemos prisa porque los niños no tienen escuela. Veo que Katniss mira a la ventana y sonríe por el buen día que hace. Estamos en invierno todavía pero parece como si la primavera se abriera paso con vivos coloridos y cielos despejados.

-¿Qué os parece si para comer hacemos un picnic al lado del lago? -propone mi mujer entusiasmada.

No puedo evitar reír. Me encanta ver cuando algo la pone tan contenta. Quién me iba a decir años atrás que podríamos acabar viviendo de esta manera. Todavía de vez en cuando tiene pesadillas, algunos días no consigo que salga de la cama y me limito a abrazarla hasta que se duerme, a veces ambos nos entristecemos recordando todo lo que hemos perdido. Pero ya no puedo estar enfadado con la vida, no cuando me ha regalado una familia tan maravillosa. Y, lo mejor de todo, es que creo que ella también se está reconciliando con el mundo.

Los niños se entusiasman con la idea, a todos nos gusta pasar el día al aire libre.

-Pero primero tenéis que daros un baño -replico yo antes de que los tres, sí Katniss también, salgan corriendo por la puerta-. Yo de mientras prepararé lo que nos vamos a llevar para comer.

Cinna se mete un panecillo entero en la boca, siempre es bastante bruto, y salta del regazo de su madre para correr escaleras arriba.

-¡Yo primero! -grita cuando ya empieza a subir, con voz pastosa por tener la boca llena.

-¡Oye, espera, eso no es justo! -se queja Prim mientras coge dos panecillos y corre tras su hermano.

Sonrío y miro a Katniss. Ella bosteza sonoramente, la verdad es que es raro que se haya levantado tan temprano.

-¿Qué soñabas? Tenías el ceño fruncido -pregunto antes de pararme a pensar en ello.

Ella frunce el ceño, como si mi afirmación hubiera sido una orden o una profecía. Tal vez no debería haber preguntado, igual no me gusta escuchar la respuesta o quizás a ella no le guste revivir su sueño si no era agradable.

-He soñado con Buttercup -me contesta por fin mientras apoya la cabeza en su mano.

-Y, ¿qué tiene de malo?

-Nada, en realidad. Lo que pasa es que el otro día cuando los niños me decían que querían un gato me fue muy fácil decir que no, porque cuidar a un animal requiere responsabilidad y yo los veo muy pequeños. Pero...

Se interrumpe y se muerde el labio. Sé en qué está pensando. Está pensando en Prim, en su hermana pequeña, en lo mucho que ella quería a Buttercup. Soñar con el gato ha hecho que se dé cuenta de que tal vez no es tan mala idea. Sonrío, el sueño me ha quitado trabajo. Pensaba convencerla yo, aunque ya me imaginaba duras negociaciones porque Katniss no tiene demasiado aprecio a los gatos. Ni a los animales en general.

-Puede ayudarles a crecer, a que empiecen a tomar responsabilidades -simplifico yo el asunto.

Ella me mira ladeando la cabeza unos instantes, después sonríe.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto.

-Que siempre me ha sorprendido la habilidad que tienes con las palabras -me confiesa.

Se levanta, me da un beso y después se va a ducharse. Mientras mi familia se asea, yo dispongo todo para nuestro picnic. Cojo algunos pastelitos que hice ayer y no se vendieron en la panadería, en realidad son Delly y su marido los que trabajan en ella casi siempre y yo me limito a cocinar y ser el dueño del local. Prefiero ayudar en el orfanato con Katniss o cuidar a algunas personas mayores, y después pasar las tardes con mi familia. También preparo unos bocadillos y cojo agua y zumo para los niños.

Me cambio de ropa y no me sorprendo cuando veo que ninguno está listo. Como siempre, Cinna se ha entretenido bañándose porque se ha puesto a jugar, así que Primrose acaba de meterse a la ducha. Y mi mujer sale en este momento del baño envuelta en una toalla. Rebusca en el armario para ver qué ponerse y me sorprende mirándola.

Se sonroja y me hace sonreír. Porque da igual los años que pasen, va a seguir poniéndose colorada cuando vea que miro su cuerpo. Pero, al contrario que en los primeros años, se me acerca y me besa. Yo la estrecho contra mí, sin importarme que pequeñas gotas mojen mi camiseta. Cuando siento sus labios contra los míos olvido absolutamente todo lo que hay a mi alrededor, siento que he encontrado mi lugar en el mundo, como si hubiera nacido para besarla.

-¡Mamá! -se escucha la voz de Cinna desde el salón-. ¡La tía Johanna al teléfono!

Qué habilidad tiene este niño para gritar. Estoy seguro de que Haymitch lo ha podido escuchar desde su casa. Yo ni siquiera he oído cuándo el teléfono ha empezado a sonar, y eso que es bastante escandaloso. Katniss se pone lo primero que coge y baja corriendo a atender la llamada, nunca ha sido de muchas palabras pero hace bastante tiempo que no habla con Johanna así que creo que esto va a ir para un rato.

Cojo de encima de la mesilla de noche un libro que estaba leyendo, trata sobre el mundo antes de aquel apocalipsis que lo llevó casi a su destrucción. Lo encontré en la librería de Rory, que la abrió hace muchos años, suelo comprarle bastantes libros. A Prim también le gusta mucho leer, e incluso Katniss suele verse atrapada en algún que otro libro, Cinna es caso a parte, no soporta los libros aunque sí que le gusta que se los leamos. Me llamó la atención porque habla de viejas costumbres que se cree que había. Rebusco hasta el día en el que nos encontramos y me sorprendo al ver que estamos en lo que antiguamente se consideraba el "Día de San Valentín". Leo la descripción sobre esa festividad y me parece muy buena idea. Seguro que a Katniss le parecería una tontería cursi.

Entonces Prim entra a mi habitación para avisarme de que todos están ya preparados. La levanto del suelo y la pongo sobre mis hombros, provocando que se ría, y después bajamos juntos a la entrada. Mi mujer y Cinna ya están allí, cada uno con su mochila. Ella está intentando peinar al niño, pero la verdad es que sus rizos son bastante rebeldes, en especial cuando no están secos del todo.

-¿Pasamos a saludar al tío Haymitch? -pregunta Primrose.

-No sé... -duda Katniss mirándome, supongo que porque no sabe si encontraremos a nuestro viejo mentor en estado de embriaguez.

-Sí, vamos a verle, ayer estaba de muy mal humor -digo yo, dándole a entender a mi mujer que eso significa que el alcohol se le ha acabado.

Ella capta el mensaje, se dirige la primera hasta la puerta de la casa de Haymitch y llama al timbre. Tarda unos minutos en abrir, pero su ceño fruncido se ablanda al ver a nuestros hijos. Sí, lo único que pone de buen humor a este viejo cascarrabias a parte de molestar a Katniss es ver a los niños. Ellos dan un abrazo a su "tío" y le invitan a que nos acompañe, aunque todos sabemos que se va a negar. No se lleva bien con casi nada ni con casi nadie, y el bosque no es la excepción. No le gusta el aire libre. Bueno, en realidad creo que no le gusta casi nada, a parte del alcohol. Y nosotros, supongo.

Nos despedimos de él y bajamos por la Aldea Antigua, ya que hace años que le cambiamos el nombre porque el de "Vencedores" no hacía más que recordarnos a los Juegos. Llegamos hasta el pueblo, que no es ni de lejos como fue antaño. Ahora la prosperidad se respira en cada esquina, ya no hay enfermos por las calles y todos parecen felices. No puedo evitar sentirme de buen humor por el panorama. Por muchos años que pasen no creo que nunca llegue a acostumbrarme a ver tanta alegría por todas partes, siempre acabo contagiado, porque es algo que soñé durante mucho tiempo y que costó llegar a conseguir. Pero lo hicimos. O, más bien, lo hicieron. Porque en especial al final yo fui más un estorbo que otra cosa.

Niego con la cabeza para mí mismo. No quiero pensar en eso, no quiero que esos recuerdos contaminen el buen día que tengo por delante. Capto la mirada de Katniss, que parece haberse dado cuenta de que he estado pensando demasiado. Me gusta ver que me conoce tanto. Le sonrío y parece quedarse tranquila.

Entonces un rayo de sol arranca un resplandor de su collar y lo miro. Es una cadena de plata de la que cuelga la perla que le regalé hace tantos años, durante el Vasallaje. Cuando se acercaba nuestro segundo aniversario le robé la perla de donde la tenía siempre guardada para encargar que hicieran un collar. Unos días más tarde llegué a casa después de cerrar la panadería y me encontré nuestra habitación completamente revuelta. Me asusté y busqué a Katniss, hasta que la encontré en el baño con aspecto de haber llorado. Me explicó que no encontraba la perla y me sentí fatal, pero fingí lo mejor que pude para no estropear la sorpresa, ella siguió con el disgusto pero intentó disimularlo. Cuando llegó nuestro aniversario y abrió el regalo lo primero que hizo fue enfadarse muchísimo conmigo, pero al final me perdonó, me dio las gracias y me pidió (o más bien exigió) que no volviera a darle un susto así. Desde entonces se pone cada día el collar.

Atravesamos el pueblo entero, saludando a conocidos aquí y allá hasta que llegamos al bosque. Después las chicas van delante, ya que son las que mejor se orientan, y nos llevan hasta el lago. La caminata no es muy larga pero, como mi mochila pesa bastante, empiezo a sentir los hombros doloridos. Suspiro aliviado cuando deciden dónde vamos a asentarnos y la suelto.

Me estiro y, cuando me doy la vuelta, veo que ya no está mi familia a mi lado pero sí sus mochilas. Los busco con la mirada y los encuentro a unos metros. Katniss está enseñando a Prim a usar el arco, en realidad ella ya sabe desde hace tiempo pero está perfeccionando su técnica. Como siga así pronto nos traerá animales a los que ha matado con un disparo en el ojo, como mi mujer le llevaba a mi padre. Vuelvo a ponerme algo melancólico al acordarme de él, pero se me pasa en seguida al fijarme en lo que está haciendo Cinna. Da vueltas alrededor de las chicas preguntando cuándo será su turno y está poniendo nerviosa a su hermana. Como siempre, intentando estar a la altura de todo, mi pequeño se exige demasiado a veces.

Empiezo a sacar el gran mantel sobre el que nos sentaremos y dejo las mochilas encima, buscando que les dé la sombra para que no se calienten nuestras bebidas. El ambiente es agradable porque la temperatura ha subido mucho, a pesar de que todavía estamos en invierno, y se puede estar en manga corta. Es un día fantástico.

Entonces me acuerdo de esa festividad del pasado, se supone que las personas que se quieren se dan regalos... ¿Qué podría regalarle a Katniss? No es una persona corriente, no le gustaría nada que no sea práctico o que no tenga mucho significado. Me rindo casi antes de planteármelo, bastante mal lo paso cada año en su cumpleaños y el aniversario como para encima añadir otro día en el que tenga que hacerle un presente. No es buena para recibir sorpresas, no le gustan. Como no le gusta cualquier cosa que escape de su control.

Viendo a mi familia pasar el rato me viene la inspiración. Saco mi cuaderno de dibujo, siempre suelo llevarlo conmigo, y comienzo a dibujarlos a los tres. Ya tengo otros bocetos de ellos, y grandes cuadros dispersos por toda la casa de paisajes o de nosotros mismos. Una vez regalé a Katniss una pintura de nosotros cuatro, ese presente sí que le emocionó de verdad, ahora está colgado en nuestro salón.

-¿Qué haces, papá? -me pregunta Primrose, que acaba de llegar a mi lado.

-Dibujaros -respondo mostrándole el boceto-. ¿Ya te has cansado de practicar con el arco?

-No, es que si no dejo a Cinna un rato luego él no me deja concentrarme y no sirve de nada.

Sonrío ante su tono de fastidio, imagino que debe ser difícil ser la hermana mayor, yo siempre fui el pequeño así que no puedo comprenderla del todo. Esa es otra cosa que tiene en común con su madre. Le tiendo su libreta, ya que ella ha heredado mi talento artístico, estoy seguro de que llegará lejos. Me sonríe al ver que he sido previsor, pues me imaginaba que llegaríamos a esta situación. Me encanta cuando sonríe así, contenta de verdad, enseñando todos los dientes blancos y perfectos de su boca. La observo en silencio mientras trabaja en su dibujo, creo que es algún edificio pero no se ve mucho todavía. Es increíble lo mucho que se parece a Katniss y lo diferentes que son al mismo tiempo, en realidad creo que nuestra niña es un reflejo de lo que mi mujer podría haber sido si su padre no hubiera fallecido y si hubiera vivido una vida más fácil. Ella podría haber sido una chica alegre, sin tanto miedo a mostrar sus emociones, pero no me quejo porque la quiero tal y como es.

Vuelvo a mi tarea, delineando mejor la forma de la nariz de Cinna, cuando veo que el susodicho se acerca corriendo a nosotros. Obviamente ha perdido el interés en practicar con el arco al ver que su hermana se ha ido, ahora lo que quiere es dibujar. Pero yo, que los conozco a ambos perfectamente, también había previsto aquello. Así que saco unas hojas en blanco para que el pequeño se entretenga.

Cinna las coge, se pone de rodillas y se acerca a su hermana. Mira con concentración su dibujo, como intentando comprenderlo, como queriendo descifrar cómo ha llegado a crearlo. Cuando frunce el ceño me parece que es igual a su madre, aunque ella no quiere que los niños se le parezcan. En realidad creo que ambos son una perfecta mezcla de nosotros dos, tanto en físico y gestos como en personalidad. Son el fruto de nuestro amor, nunca mejor dicho.

Sonrío a Prim cuando se levanta sigilosamente y vuelve junto a Katniss, que está entretenida mirando de cerca unas plantas de un rincón. Ahora que su hermano la ha dejado tranquila, mi hija sabe que podrá dar lo mejor de ella disparando flechas y la lección vuelve a retomarse. Yo de mientras me encargo de entretener a Cinna para que no vuelva a molestarla. Me rio al ver que vuelve a fruncir el ceño al comparar el dibujo de Primrose, en el que se puede ver un gran edificio con ventanales enormes y algunas torres, y el suyo, que no es más que algunos rectángulos deformes.

-¿Por qué yo no puedo dibujar como Prim? -me pregunta de pronto triste.

-Porque cada uno tiene sus talentos y sus aficiones propias, hijo -le respondo revolviéndole el pelo-. Por ejemplo, por mucho que tu hermana lo intente nunca se le ha dado bien cantar, en cambio tu tienes un don para eso. Y seguro que tienes muchos más, pero no los descubrirás si te limitas a hacer lo mismo que Prim, tienes que probar cosas nuevas, hacer lo que te guste.

Le veo arrugar la nariz mientras reflexiona y trata de comprender del todo mis palabras, un gesto que ha cogido de su "primo" Finnick Junior. Suele pasar un tiempo con nosotros en verano, y después mis hijos suelen irse con él a pasar unos días a su distrito. Además de que nos reunimos en navidad y algún que otro cumpleaños, lo consideramos uno más de la familia.

Al final, Cinna entiende lo que quiero decirle y sonríe. Se pone de pie y empieza a cantar una melodía que conozco bien, es la canción que Katniss le cantó a Rue. Sonrío y cierro los ojos para disfrutarlo, ese es un recuerdo que los del Capitolio simplemente intentaron borrar, sin alterarlo, porque no hay manera de hacerlo ver malo. En cuanto las primeras palabras salen de la boca del pequeño, me doy cuenta del silencio que hay en el bosque. Los sinsajos han callado para escucharlo, igual que lo hacen con su madre, como lo hacían con el padre de Katniss. Sé que algún día alguna chica oirá a nuestro hijo cantar y se enamorará de él, como me pasó a mí con mi mujer.

Cuando Cinna termina la canción, los pájaros se apresuran a repetirla como si fueran su eco y cada vez el canto se va alejando más y más de nosotros. Tengo la sensación de que llegará hasta otros distritos. Seguro que la melodía emociona a quien la escuche.

Mi hijo parece satisfecho con el resultado, sonríe abiertamente y se acerca al lago para chapotear mientras busca algún animal al que perseguir. Me apresuro a dibujarlo, es una de esas imágenes que te gustaría guardar para siempre, la de la inocencia que despide mi hijo en el esplendor de su niñez. Porque en su mundo solo existimos nosotros, sus juegos y sus amigos del colegio. Sonrío de nuevo, al darme cuenta de que mi pequeño es feliz. Porque todos lo somos.

Un rato más tarde se acercan a nosotros las chicas. Katniss mira a Prim con gesto extraño, sé que está incómoda con la conversación, aunque no comprendo la razón hasta que no empiezo a escuchar la voz de mi hija.

-... y se me declaró ayer delante de todos, qué vergüenza pasé -explica con fastidio-. Ya me había dado cuenta de que siempre me seguía a todas partes, pero no creía que llegara hasta ese punto. Ahora no sé qué hacer porque tampoco quiero que lo pase mal, no quiero perder su amistad, pero es que a mí no me interesan esas cosas.

Para temas sentimentales, Primrose es casi tan negada como su madre, solo que ella siempre suele intentar mostrar lo que siente y busca apoyo en los demás, la gran diferencia que las marca. No me hace gracia saber que alguien va tras mi Prim, aunque sé que aún es pequeña y son cosas de niños, pero no me la imagino siendo mayor y yéndose a vivir con algún chico, casándose y teniendo hijos... Ella siempre será mi pequeña. Siempre la recordaré corriendo por la casa con pañales más grandes que ella y riendo como una loca cuando cualquiera le hacía carantoñas.

Llegan a mi lado y Katniss suspira aliviada por librarse de la conversación, sé que tendrá que reflexionar mucho antes de poder dar un consejo a nuestra hija. Entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos cuando coge mi mano y le beso la yema de los dedos. Cinna vuelve con nosotros al ver que las chicas ya se han cansado, trae en la mano una rana y nos la enseña muy orgulloso de su hallazgo. Todos alabamos su acción y Prim lo convence al final de que vuelva a soltar al animal, porque merece vivir tranquilo en el lago.

Charlamos durante un rato sobre lo que Johanna le ha contado a Katniss, al parecer tiene novio pero no quiere contarle de quién se trata por el momento, lo que nos hace pensar que lo conocemos. Hacemos algunas conjeturas, aunque ninguna nos convence, y al final nos rendimos. Como ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que desayunamos, empiezo a sacar la comida y le doy a cada uno su bocadillo. Como sé sus gustos a la perfección, casi mejor que los míos, los tres se entusiasman con la comida.

Después Katniss nos sorprende con unas fresas que ha encontrado por aquí, así que comemos hasta hartarnos si sumamos también los pastelitos. Nos relajamos un rato pero en seguida Cinna reclama atención, el pequeño no se puede estar quieto durante mucho rato. Me sacrifico por mis dos chicas y empiezo a correr persiguiendo al niño, le encanta creer que corre más que yo. Supongo que cuando sea mayor él me ganará o se dejará ganar para no herir mis sentimientos. Pero mientras pueda seguir venciéndole yo le dejaré pensar que es más rápido.

Nos adentramos entre los árboles y le pierdo por un momento la pista, hasta que escucho una rama partirse cerca. Sonrío y me dirijo en silencio hacia el lugar, diviso el resplandor que arranca el sol de la dorada cabellera de mi hijo y me acerco con cuidado de que no me vea. Se ha escondido detrás de un árbol y se ríe creyendo que no lo encontraré. Cuando llego a su lado le hago cosquillas y él se asusta.

-¡Papá! ¡Eso no vale! -se queja en vano.

-Venga, volvamos con las chicas -le digo cuando dejo de hacerle reír.

Él abre la marcha. Me hace mucha gracia verle caminar por el bosque, no sé cómo lo consigue porque con lo pequeño que es cada tronco caído resulta un mundo. Le veo medio escalar varias veces y le tiendo la mano para ayudarlo pero él se niega a ello y sigue en su empeño. Esa es una de las mejores cosas de Cinna, que siempre intenta superarse a sí mismo y hacer las cosas él solo. Aunque en realidad cuando de verdad necesita ayuda siempre la pide. Es la mezcla perfecta entre determinación y sensatez.

Llegamos de nuevo junto al lago y encontramos a las chicas medio dormidas encima del mantel, disfrutando del sol. No preveo lo que va a hacer Cinna y no puedo evitar reír al ver las caras de confusión de las dos cuando el pequeño les echa agua, que ha cogido del lago entre sus manitas, en la cara. Prim se levanta y empieza a perseguir a su hermano dispuesta a devolvérsela.

-¡No os mojéis mucho que os podéis resfriar! -grita Katniss cuando ve que empiezan a salpicarse en la orilla del lago.

Ellos parecen haberla ignorado, pero en realidad no es así ya que dejan el agua y empiezan a correr por el lugar entre risas.

Me echo al lado de mi mujer y ella entrelaza nuestras manos. Cerramos los ojos y disfrutamos de la tranquilidad. Porque me siento pleno teniéndola a mi lado, escuchando las risas de nuestros hijos y sabiendo que no tenemos que estar alerta por si algo malo pasa. Porque esos tiempos acabaron hace mucho. Aunque todavía a veces nos dejamos llevar por los terribles recuerdos que habitan nuestro corazón, aunque aún las sombras de la tristeza intentan tragarnos en ocasiones, creo que no puedo pedirle nada más a la vida.

Pero nuestro descanso no dura más de un cuarto de hora, porque en seguida los niños se aburren y vuelven con nosotros.

-¡Contadnos una historia! -pide Primrose emocionada, le encanta que le contemos cosas.

-¿Cuál? -pregunta Katniss sonriendo.

-La de cómo os disteis cuenta de que os queríais -propone Cinna entusiasmado.

Antes de llegar a verla, puedo imaginarme la mirada de pánico de mi mujer posada en mí. El niño aún no sabe nada de los Juegos del Hambre, Prim sí porque ya se lo han explicado en el colegio, aunque no conoce los detalles. Sé que algún día llegará el momento de hablar de ello y que será muy duro para nosotros, pero tenemos el libro que escribimos hace tantos años. Y Cinna aún es demasiado pequeño para conocer la verdad.

El pequeño empieza a percatarse de que algo no va bien, su hermana ha comprendido la razón de la consternación de Katniss y aguarda a nuestra respuesta bastante tensa.

-Claro, hijo, te contaré cómo supe que estaba enamorado de tu madre -digo tranquilamente.

Ella me mira de nuevo, pienso que me va a reclamar por lo que acabo de decir, pero en vez de eso me regala una mirada de confianza. Sabe que yo mejor que nadie puedo controlar la situación y esconder las partes de la verdad que aún no deben ser escuchadas.

Cinna y Prim se sientan en frente de mí, curiosos y deseosos de escuchar el relato, mientras Katniss vuelve a tumbarse con los ojos cerrados. Aunque yo sé que va a prestar atención.

-Esta historia comienza hace muchos años, en realidad el principio ya lo sabéis -empiezo a hablar-. Conocéis la historia de la primera vez que la vi, en la escuela con sus dos trenzas, y de cuando me sentí atrapado al escucharla cantar. Pero yo era un niño, no comprendía lo que eran los sentimientos y mucho menos el más fuerte de todos ellos: el amor. No fue hasta muchos años después cuando entendí lo que sentía, cuando tenía trece años...

**~~.~~**

_Ese día me desperté de buen humor, la primavera había llegado y el sol entraba por mi ventana. Me asomé y aspiré profundamente, el aroma del pan que mis padres hacían abajo me despertó el apetito. Bajé a desayunar muy animado, pero el día empezó a ensombrecerse cuando mi madre me recibió con sus gritos. No era una mala mujer, solamente su humor era malo, al menos eso quiero creer._

_La bronca de ese día era porque supuestamente había dejado todo sucio el día anterior cuando hice un pastel, la cuestión era que yo no había cocinado nada. Primero intenté razonar con ella, pero al final desistí y me limité a pedir disculpas, era lo mejor porque sino me llevaría un tortazo._

_Cuando salía de casa para ir a la escuela, vi a mis hermanos cuchicheando y riéndose. Resultaba que uno de ellos había sido el causante del desastre, y al otro se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de echarme a mí la culpa. Suspiré, siempre hacían lo mismo. No los esperé para ir al colegio, estaba algo molesto. El bonito día de cielo despejado se había vuelto de pronto bastante gris._

_Por el camino intenté distraerme con lo que veía a mi alrededor y no pude evitar sonreír cuando vi a vuestra madre al final de la calle. Llevaba de la mano a la pequeña Prim, que parloteaba incesantemente sobre algo que no llegaba a escuchar. El rostro enternecido de vuestra madre al mirar a su hermana hizo que una extraña sensación cálida se expandiese por mi pecho, como si su sonrisa fuera la mayor fuente de alegría del mundo. De pronto, el día había vuelto a ser soleado, y el canto de los pájaros inundó mis oídos como si fuera la melodía de la felicidad._

_Pasé la mañana y la tarde de un buen humor inquebrantable, sin importarme la nueva regañina que me recibió al llegar a casa ni las burlas de mis hermanos. Esa noche me dormí con una sonrisa, recordando la suya._

_Sin embargo, mi estado de ánimo no pareció inundar mi subconsciente, porque el tono de mis sueños fue mucho más amargo. En ellos estaba rodeado de tristeza, de hambre y de soledad. Porque veía a vuestra madre sufriendo por la pérdida de su padre que había sido unos años atrás, porque la escuchaba llorar incesantemente inundada por sombras de melancolía, porque era infeliz y eso me partía el corazón._

_Me desperté de golpe en medio de la noche, asustado por mi pesadilla. Intenté calmarme sin éxito, y no recuerdo cómo tomé la decisión, pero de pronto corría con todo el sigilo que podía hasta la casa de los Everdeen. Cuando llegué me amedranté un poco, pero el miedo aún palpitante en mi corazón me obligó a asomarme al interior. Allí descubrí a la señora Everdeen durmiendo tranquilamente, sin ese semblante ido que parecía tener siempre, como si volviera a tener vida cuando estaba inconsciente, la que no tenía al despertar. Seguramente soñaba con su marido perdido. En otra cama dormían abrazadas las dos hermanas. El alivio me recorrió en grandes oleadas al ver el rostro tranquilo de vuestra madre, que seguramente soñaba con algo agradable porque parecía casi sonreír, y el aire alerta y a la defensiva que siempre tenía había quedado aparcado._

_No sé cuánto tiempo estuve observándola, pero el cielo había aclarado ya cuando por fin separé mis ojos de su rostro, cuando por fin me quedé tranquilo. Volví a mi casa como en trance, ni siquiera estaba cansado, solo notaba que había sentido demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Cuando entré me sobresalté al encontrar a alguien en la cocina, pero me tranquilicé al ver a mi padre. _

_No me preguntó dónde había estado, simplemente me tendió un cuenco de comida, algo más grande de lo que me solía corresponder por nuestra mala situación económica, y se sentó en la mesa conmigo. Comimos en silencio durante un buen rato, hasta que al final él habló._

_-¿Qué te preocupa, hijo?_

_-Es que... No lo sé ni yo -respondí sinceramente-. Papá... ¿Alguna vez has sentido muchas cosas al mismo tiempo? ¿Alguna vez te ha pasado que quieres ver mucho a una persona aunque ella ni siquiera advierta tu presencia? ¿Que lo único que te anima es verla sonreír?_

_-Sí, me ha pasado -me contestó mirando hacia delante sin ver nada, como sumergido en lejanos recuerdos. Algo me dijo que no pensaba en mi madre._

_-¿Por qué pasa eso? ¿Qué significa esa sensación?_

_-Pasa porque encuentras la razón por la que levantarte cada mañana, porque tu corazón deja de pertenecerte, porque estás enamorado._

_Yo me sorprendí por su afirmación. No es que no supiera lo que era el amor, aunque en la época en la que vivíamos había preocupaciones mucho mayores que esa siempre se veía alguna que otra pareja. No me había planteado nunca eso, no me había imaginado a mí mismo de la mano de alguien y mucho menos dando un beso. Pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que no me importaría llegar a dárselo a vuestra madre._

_Desde ese día la observé a distancia, como siempre había hecho pero con otros ojos. Anhelando que ella se percatase de mi presencia, tratando de armarme de valor para decirle algo, soñando con llegar a hacerla sonreír. Porque era lo único que quería, que sonriera._

**_~~.~~_**

-¡Qué bonito, papá! -exclama Cinna-. El abuelo era muy listo.

-Sí, mucho, suelo echarle de menos pero sé que él no querría que me pusiera triste al recordarlo -digo sonriendo.

Primrose también parece contenta con el relato que acaba de escuchar, y me sorprendo al ver a Katniss con los ojos ligeramente vidriosos. Me dedica una mirada intensa que me hace sonreír todavía más.

-Y tú, mamá, ¿cuándo te diste cuenta de que querías a papá? -pregunta Prim.

Miro a mi mujer y veo que sonríe algo sonrojada, aunque yo pensaba que no le gustaría recordar ese momento porque pertenece a nuestro oscuro pasado de la posguerra.

-Cuando me di cuenta de que su vida me importaba por encima de cualquier otra cosa -dice todavía colorada, nunca se le ha dado bien hablar de sentimientos y le da vergüenza-. En el fondo supe que le quería mucho antes de reconocérmelo a mí misma. Y vivimos demasiadas cosas como para que pudiera pararme a pensar en ello. Pero él se me acercó y consiguió que aflorase mi yo interior, haciendo también que me diera cuenta de que no podía vivir sin él.

Mi corazón late a ritmo acelerado al oír esas palabras. Jamás me había dicho algo así y me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Porque debo reconocer que aún conservaba el miedo de ser un repuesto, un segundo plato, y estuve mucho tiempo temiendo que Gale apareciera un día y se la llevara de mi lado. Pero no es así, ella siempre me ha querido a mí, como me ha demostrado estos años y me acaba de decir.

No me puedo contener y me acerco a ella para besarla con cariño. Me corresponde con ternura y sonrío contra sus labios, sintiéndome tan feliz que no podría llegar a expresarlo. Los niños se quejan de nuestra acción y terminamos separándonos riendo.

Poco después volvemos a casa, nuestros hijos tiene que hacer deberes para la escuela y Katniss va a hacer una visita a Haymitch. Me pregunta si quiero acompañarla pero le digo que me apetece pintar. Voy a la que fue mi casa, que ahora solemos usar de trastero y casa de invitados, aunque supongo que acabará siendo para alguno de los niños. A veces pinto allí para que no vean lo que hago hasta que esté acabado. Y me alegro de hacerlo porque una idea me viene a la cabeza al recordar aquella antigua festividad del pasado.

El gran lienzo va tomando forma con las líneas que dibujo, mezclo los colores que parecen hacer una sinfonía, componiendo canciones para los ojos. Cuando acabo, horas más tarde, me siento increíblemente satisfecho con mi trabajo.

Vuelvo a casa para la cena y acuesto a los niños mientras Katniss habla por teléfono con su madre, lo cual se me hace raro porque la señora Everdeen llama cada mucho tiempo. La relación entre las dos nunca fue muy buena, aunque las han unido un poco nuestros niños, ya que la mujer adora a sus nietos y viene a verlos de vez en cuando.

Más entrada la noche, cuando Katniss ya me espera en la cama, le pido que aguarde unos minutos porque tengo algo que hacer. Voy hasta mi vieja casa y cojo el gran lienzo con la que considero mi mayor obra. Antes de entrar a la habitación obligo a mi mujer a que cierre los ojos y ella obedece con el ceño fruncido, no le gustan las sorpresas. Me pongo justo en frente de ella con el cuadro en alto.

-Ya puedes mirar -digo emocionado.

Aunque estoy asustado por su reacción. Ella abre los ojos lentamente y después de golpe al ver lo que hay delante de ella, veo que por segunda vez aquel día lágrimas contenidas de emoción brillan en su mirada. En el cuadro he dibujado el rostro de cada una de las personas que han sido importantes para ella, tanto la familia como los amigos, desde su padre hasta la pequeña Rue, desde Cinna hasta Primrose. Todos están allí. Mirándola y sonriendo. Y en el centro estamos nosotros con nuestros hijos.

Y al final, ella sonríe.

-Es el mejor regalo del mundo -me dice con voz ahogada.

Dejo el cuadro apoyado en la pared y Katniss se lanza sobre mí para besarme con una amor y una pasión inmensos. No hace falta dar detalles de lo que pasó después. Solo diré que, cuando una hora más tarde estamos echados en la cama abrazados mientras observamos el cuadro, ella levanta la cabeza para mirarme.

-¿Por qué me lo has regalado hoy?

-Porque he leído en este libro que hoy era un día conocido antiguamente como San Valentín -explico señalando el pesado volumen que está sobre la mesilla de noche-. Es un día que simbolizaba el amor y se hacían regalos como flores, bombones o cosas así, pero sé que a ti eso no te gustaría... Y esta tarde, al saber hoy con certeza que ambos empezamos a superar de verdad nuestro pasado, he pensado que podríamos empezar a recordarlo por las cosas buenas que tuvo en lugar de por las malas. Por eso he pintado el cuadro, para que siempre los veamos sonriendo.

-Te amo -me responde simplemente antes de volver a besarme.

Y sé que mis palabras son ciertas, que por fin podremos empezar a ser felices por completo, que nuestros corazones se han reparado porque se han fusionado en uno solo. Más tarde, cuando ya me estaba quedando dormido con Katniss entre mis brazos, ella se mueve un poco para dejar sus labios a la altura de mi oreja.

-¿Peeta? -me llama en un susurro.

-¿Sí?

-Feliz San Valentín.

.

* * *

**Bueno Angelique, espero que te haya gustado porque lo he escrito con mucho cariño. La verdad es que me he divertido mucho escribiendo esto, Peeta es el personaje que más me gusta de la saga y me ha encantado imaginar cómo serían sus hijos.**

**Y espero que todo el que lo lea disfrute con la lectura. ¡Feliz San Valentín!**


End file.
